Time passes by
by Kageyama Tooru
Summary: Six years have passed since the great shinobi war. After such a long time Naruto has returned home but with him came a young boy. Why does Naruto have him, and just who is Shiro Uzumaki, and now that Naruto is back how has be changed?
1. Chapter 1: Your back?

The streets of Konoha were quiet as Sakura stepped out into the early morning. She walks down the road from her apartment. The war had ended six years ago with the death of both Madara and Sasuke. Naruto managed to survive the battles with them thanks for the kyuubi but the orange ninja had yet to returning to the village since the wars end. He informed Tsunade that he had things he wished to do then took off into the morning sun. He doesnt write or anything and no one besides Tsunade knows what it was that he set out to do. Sakura was not even told.

The pink haired kunouchi made her way toward the Hokage buiding. She was summond about an hour ago. She makes her way up the steps and down the hall. She figured by this point in her life it would be Naruto's office and Tsunade would have retired. She knocked on the door then hears Tsunade tell her to enter. Sakura steps into the office shutting the door behind her.

"You called for me lady Tsunade" Sakura says in a solmn tone. She lost alot of her spirt since Naruto left.

Tsunade spins her chair around to face Sakura "Yes their someone I need you to show around the village, hes a VIP of sorts" She expains standing up, she opens the window that faces the village "You can come in now" she says before stepping away from the opening. Sakura looks at the window and soon her eyes were full of tears. Cimbing in through the window was her favorite orange clad ninja, his red and black cloak swaying slightly as he steps into room. He was more toned then she remembered and even a bit taller.

"Yo Sakura-Chan" his voice was a bit lower then she remembered. He steps up to her and smiled down at her "Im home" he says in a soft tone, she couldnt help but wrap her arms around him tightly "You idiot, where have you been" her voice was shakey as the tears fell from her eyes. He simply puts his arms around her rubbing her back lightly. After a few moments of this she finally calmed down a bit and stepped back to look him over "When did you get back" she asks. "Last night actually, sorry I didnt see you earlier but I needed to report to grandma Tsunade first." Sakura looks at Tsunade with confusion "He's been on a S rank mission for the last few years so I needed his report" Sakura then turned to Naruto "What have you been doing" she asks curiously "Just tieing up a few loose ends is all" She was about to ask him to be more specific when a cloud of smoke appears, when he clears it was revealed to be Gamakichi who had a young boy on his back, the child had black hair and ocean blue eyes he didnt seem to be older then six. "So if this the boy you spoke off before" Tsunade asks, Naruto nods as he walks over to the boys and picks him up. "Yea this is Shiro, hes the last one" he explains before thanks Gamakichi who just nodded then disappeared "Grandma Tsunade with your permission I would like him to become a citizen of Konoha" Naruto says as he sets the boy down who seemed to attach himself to Naruto's pants hiding behind him.

Tsunade looks at the boy then nods to Naruto "Ill start the paperwork, but dont forget he id your responcibility" Naruto nods placing his hands on top of Shiro head "Of course, you have nothing to worry about right Shiro" He looks at Naruto and nods "Why dont you go ahead and introduce yourself, I promise they dont bite" Shiro looks at Sakura and Tsunade then steps out infront of Naruto "I am Shiro Uzumaki, its nice to meet you" his voice was small was light. Sakura's jaw almost hit the ground hearing the boys name. Tsunade stands and walks around her desk then kneels down infront of Shiro looking him over, "So hes the last one besides you Naruto, how does it feel" she asks looking you at Naruto but still kneeling infront of Shiro "Well its nice to knows theres another left, right Shiro" Shiro nods his head.

"Wait whats going on, who is this boy Naruto" Sakura asks her voice loud and full of confusion.

"Sakura calm yourself, this is Shiro, he is Naruto's cousin and besides Naruto the last remaining member of the Uzumaki clan" Tsunade explains as she stands "Now you are all dismissed, Naruto ill send for you when the paperwork for Shiro is done." Naruto nods as he offers a hand down to Shiro, he takes it then the turn to Sakura "So Sakura-Chan, do you mind showing us around, its been awhile and I bet alot has changed" Sakura stood there in shock, Naruto's cousin, last of the clan, what in the world was going on?


	2. Chapter 2: Paying Respects

Sakura walks down the street away from the Hokage building, Naruto by her side and Shiro sitting on his shoulders. "So this is your home Naruto-nii?" the young boy asks as he looks around "Thats right, and its your home now to Shiro" The boy smiles as he looks around "So how have your been Sakura" Naruto asks looks down at her "Ive been ok, a little lonely without you around but ive come to deal with it" Naruto chuckles a little "Sorry about that, I had some things I needed to do" he says his voice solmn, he didnt really want to talk about what he had been up to the last yew years, atleast not yet. "I see, well im just glad your back, I know the villagers will be as well" Sakura's smiles up at him her voice warm and soft. She looks up at Shiro who seemed to have to same familiar smile as Naruto as he looked around at the passing building. "Hey bud you hungry" he asks looking up at the boy "Yea you bet, I wanna try that ramen shop you told me about" Sakura laughed a little "Of course he doesnt know about the people around here, but he knows about Ichiraku's" Naruto laughs "He knows about people to, right Shiro" Shiro nods his head, "Yep Naruto-Nii told me all about his friends" he says in a cheery tone, "Oh is that right, well what did he say about me" Sakura asks curiously, he looks down at her and thinks for a moment "Well you were on his genin team, your a medical ninja with a lot of strength and you like to hit Naruto-nii, he said I need to be careful not to make you mad" Shiro explain, Naruto fet his nervousness raise as Sakura looked at him "Oh is that so" Naruto laughs nervously as they arrive at Ichiraku's, Naruto removes Shiro from his shoulders as they go in "Hey old man I need three miso ramen bowls with pork" The man turns to looks at the customer only to drop the down he was preparing for another guest, "Naruto, your back" soon his young daught Ayumi come out into the stop a big smile on her face "Naruto it is you, how are you" He laughs rubbing the back of his head "Ive been alright, just traveling around with Shiro here" he says pointing out the boy who had made himsef comfortable waiting for his food. "Oh you have a son" Ayumi asks, Naruto faces turns red as he shakes it rapidly "No of course not, hes my cousin" Naruto and Sakura take their seats one on each side of Shiro "Oh I see, well I guess you arent quite ready for kids yet anyway huh" Ayumi says then looks at Shiro who was kicking his feet happily in excitment. After a few minutes the bowls are set down infront of them, Naruto and Shiro both pick up their bowls taking a sip of the broth "Wows its better then you said it was Naruto-Nii" Shiro says as he breaks his chop stick "Yep just as great as I remember it to be" he says breaking his and begining to each, Sakura couldnt help but watch them, anyone would thinks they were father and son seeing as they seemed to be in perfect timing with eachother, Naruto looks over at her "Whats wrong Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asks, she just shakes her head "Oh nothing I was just thinking hes alot like you"

After the three finish eatting Naruto pays and they leave the shop, from what he could see alot had changed arond the village, by the look of things they decided to redesign the place after the pain attack. Naruto looks at Sakura "Hey wheres the flower shop" he asks "Just up the block why" she had a confused expression on her face "I need to pay my respects to some graves is all" Shiro and Sakura both look up at him, Shiro was the first to speak "To aunty Kushina and uncle Mina right?" Naruto nodded "Yep, I need to thank them" Sakura decided it might be best to leave it be for now. She leads him to the flower shop and as they walk the loud smash of a vace was the first things to be heard. Standing there with a shocked expression was Ino "N..Naruto, is that really you" Naruto nods "the one and only" he walks over to her with his usual warm smile "How are you Ino" he asks she nearly knocked him over as she jumpped onto him wrapping in a hug. He hugs her back then smiles as she releases him "Your a bit more affectionate now arent you" he teases "Well it happens when you see an old friend after he decided to go missing for six years" she teases in responce. Naruto laughs "Yea I guess so" he looks back at Shiro and Sakura who were looking through flowers. He stands there talking to Ino as the two go through picking flowers to use. Naruto buys the flowers then bid farewell to Ino and they leave the shop. "That wasnt the reaction I expected out of her" Naruto says as they walk toward the graveyard "Yes well you should get used to it, you were missed alot Naruto" Sakura says, Shiro looks up at Naruto with a confused expression "I didnt know you were that popular Naruto-Nii" He shakes his head "Im not really" Sakura laughs "Dont lie, your the hero of this village Naruto of course your popular"

"Wow Naruto-nii yours a hero really" Shiro asks in a excited tone. Naruto only blushed with a bit of laughter "Something like that" Shiro looks over to Sakura "So how did he become a hero Sakura-san" he asks, Sakura puts a finger to her chin thinking about how to explain it. "Well he protected the village from a really dangerous guy, and hes the one who ended the last war." she explains, Shiro looks up at Naruto with a huge grin "Wow naruto-nii you must be strong, just like yonbi said you were." Naruto puts his finger over Shiros lips "Lets not talk about that here ok Shiro. The boy only nodded.

They soon arrive at the graveyard. They walks through the head stones till they reach two side by side. One which read Namikaze Kushina, and the other Namikaze Minato. Sakura looked in confusion _'Why are we at the fourths grave' _Naruto and Shiro kneel down and place the flowers on the graves. "Hey mom, dad, im finally back home, I figured I should pay a proper visit now that im back, I hope everything is going well up there" Naruto's voice was soft, Sakura in truth couldnt believe her ears, he called the fourth his father, what was going on? "I finally finished my task dad, thanks for believing in me, I bet things are lively up there with Jiraya, I know he missed you so I bet hes happy, and mom I found the last member of our clan" He placed his hand on Shiros head "His names Shiro and im gonna take good care of him. So dont worry" Naruto runs his fingers over the names "I came here to say thank you for all your help back there, I couldnt have done it without you, I wont forget the lessons you taught me in our short time together. Dad I wont give up and ill push forward for you and Ero-Sannin dream which you shared with me, and mom I made sure all the new Jinchuri know what you taught me, about what it means to be a host and what will make them a proper one." Naruto looked at Shiro who was smiling "Naruto-nii me and the others had love in us before the biju so dont worry aunty" Shiro says in a happy tone. "well we should be going, thanks for all your help and ill come again soon, I love you guys" Naruto stayed kneeling for a bit before standing with Shiro and looking back at Sakura they both wore the trade mark Uzumaki smile. Sakura just smiled back at them, she would ask about it later. Shiro let out a small yawn then tugged on Naruto sleeve "Naruto-nii im sleepy" he says in a small and cute tone. Naruto picks him up and puts him on his back tucking his arms under the boy to hold him up. "Well then lets go find a hotel and take a nap" the boy only nods before drifting off to sleep, he had a long day for a boy his size. Naruto and Sakura start walking back toward town. "So youll be staying in a hotel" Sakura asks curiously. Naruto nods "Yep, my apartment is non-exsistant so I need to stay in a hotel till I find a new place. "You two can stay at my place if youde like, I have a spare room, I mean itll save money so you can get a place a little sooner" Sakura offers, Naruto looks at her with a shocked expression. "Really.. Is that really ok?" he asks, Sakura nods "Yea its fine, besides I need to make sure you and Shiro both eat something besides ramen" she teases, naruto chuckles a litte "Well thanks, thats a big help." "its no problem"


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura im sorry

Naruto pulls the covers over a now sleeping Shiro, he had fallen asleep soon after they began the walk to Sakura's place. He smiles down at the down before leaving the room quietly shutting the door behind him. He walks into the living room where Sakura was sitting on the couch and two cups a tea were waiting on he small table. He takes a seat next to Sakura "Thanks for this, im sorry for the trouble" he picks up his cup and takes a sip. Sakura nods her head "Its no problem, I cant exactly let you keep Shiro in a hotel now can I" she sets back in her seat and looks at Naruto his elbows were rested on his knee's a serious but calm expression on his face. _'He seemed alot more grown up then before, that distant look in his eyes, its not one ive seen' _Sakura sighs trying to think of what to say. "Naru..." "Sakura im sorry" Sakura got a confused look on her face, why was he appologizing. "What for? You didnt do anything" Naruto just nodded his head. He places the cup down on the table and then rests his chin on his joined hands. "Yea I did, I did something terrible to you and im sorry" Sakura stayed quite for a moment. This wasnt the Naruto she remembered, the one who was rarely serious, always smiling, the one who was strong and determined. This Naruto seemed distant and serious, there was no prevailing emotion in his eyes.

The two sat there for a few minutes in silence, Sakura unsure what to say, Naruto lost in his thoughts. "Naruto, why did you apologize, if its for the room its no bother at all, I dont mind really" Naruto shook his head "No its not that" his voice was still "Then what is it" Naruto sighed then looked at her, he then stood from the couch "Im sorry because I broke my promise to you" his fist clentched. Naruto walks over to the door. "Ill be back later, I need to collect a few things" with that he left, a confused Sakura sitting on the couch._ 'So thats what it was about, but he had already apologized' _Sakura's eyes closed remembering the day the war ended.

(Flashback)

Naruto walked toward the Konoha medical tent, in his arms lay Sasuke covered in blood that was slowly being washed away by the rain. Tsunade and Sakura came running out to meet him, as Sakura say Sasukes limb body she froze, tears starting to run down her cheeks, she fell to her knees, the wet and trambled mud splashed around her. Tsunade stop infront of Naruto who seemed next to life-less himself, not physically, but there was no life in his eyes, he didnt say a word, he just handed Tsunade Sasukes body then walked into the text city. "Wait Naruto, what happened" Tsunade yelled after him but to no avail, he didnt turn back, he just kept walking. Tsunade looked down at the Uchiha who lay dead in her arms._ 'What happened out there between you two'. _

-Ten minutes later-

Tsunade and Sakura stood over Sasuke's body, FukaSaku at Tsunades feet, he had come to check on Naruto but the young blond refused to leave his tent. "Lord Fukasaku, what exactly happened out there" Tsunade ask his voice calm or as calm as she could get it at least. The toad sighed and jumpped onto the small bedside table which until then only help a lantered. "We found this boy waiting for Naruto-chan in what used to be the land of whirlpools. Soon after we arrived a fought insued, Naruto-chan kept speacking to this boy trying to convince him to return to Konoha, he had something about a man named Itachi's wish" Sakura's eyes grew wide at the sound of Itachi's name. "I have never seen Naruto-Chan fight so violently before, he went after the boy with full force. And even though I had never seen such power come from Naruto-chan I senced no killing intent." Sakura listened quietly to Fukasuka's words as she looked at Sasuke. "In the end much like his father and Jiraiya-chan, Naruto found there was no choice left, though I dont believe he intended to survive, how he did so is far beyound my understanding"

Sakura's eyes opened wide at the last statement. Though she knew there was a chance that Naruto could die, it hadnt set in till just now that it could be a choice. Sakura excused herself from the tent and walked down the mud path, _'He could have died, he risked his life to end this war, he defeated Madara, prevented thousands of death, and all I did was cry over Sasuke. What was I thinking' _she found herself infront of Naruto's tent "Naruto, can I, um, can I come in" her voice was shakey. She heared no responce. "Naruto" He pushed open the door to find Naruto sleeping, of course he was tired, how could he not be. She walked over to him and shook her head "You shouldnt sleep in wet clothes your get sick" She unzips his jacket slowly as he not wake him, as she lefted his undershirt off of him her eyes grew wide, her body began to tremble, where on his cheast, close to his head, was a large patch of scared fleash, she placed her hand ontop of it, the green glow of her chakra soon filled the room. 'What is this scar from? He didnt have it before, I saw him right after he faced Madara and it wasnt here, that means it must be from his fight with Sasuke, but how, it shouldnt scar over to quickly' A groan soon hit Sakura's ears. She looked down to see deep blue eyes looking up at her. They quickly left her gaze though. "Naruto" "Sakura im sorry, I couldnt keep my promise" Naruto raised from the bed and kneeled down infront of her his head down "Im sorry I killed Sasuke and couldnt bring him home, im sorry I came back without him" his voice was shakey and Sakura just stood there in shock. "Im so sorry Sakura, I intended to either live or die with him, and it turned out like this" Sakura wanted to tell him she was just happy he was alive, she wanted to comfort him to tell him it was ok because atleast he was home. But she couldnt, she opened her mouth but the words wouldnt come out. Naruto grabbed his jacket and left the tent, that was the last time Sakura saw Naruto.

(End Flashback)

_'Naruto' _Sakura stood from her seat and took the two now empty cups into the kitchen, wuickly washing them and placing them back in the cabnet. She walked down the hall stopped infront of the room Shiro slept in. She opens the door and peeks in to see a soundly sleeping Shiro, she couldnt help but giggle a little, he slept the same way Naruto did, mouth wide open and limbs sprawled out everywhere. She closes the door and makes her way back into the living room thinking about what to make for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4: Regrets

Naruto walks down the street from Sakura's apartment, his hands tucket away in his pockets his gaze on the ground. _'How can she still be so nice to me, I kill the man she loves and take off for six years but shes still so kind to me, I dont deserve it' _Naruto stops and looks back at the hokage faces, _'Dad, how can I even begin to make it up to her, I did my part to bring peace to the shinobi world, but now how d I bring peace to the wave of emotions in my heart'_ He sighs and turns around again walking toward the center of town, Shiro would need some new clothes, he was already outgrowing his old ones. "Hey Naruto whats up, you look a little down" a familiar female voice spoke out to him, he looked over to see Ino, he was outside the flower shop. "Im fine, just thinking is all" He walks over and kneels down picking up the potted plant that she was about to move inside "Let me help" "Thanks" she opens the door as he moves the plant inside and sets it down next to the others like it. "So you like being back" Ino asks as they continue bringing in the plants. "Its ok I guess, not how I expected it to be thats for sure" his voice was solmn, its was calm and soothling, not a tone the blond girl was used to hearing from him "I see, how was catching up with Sakura" Naruto's movements stopped for a moment. "It was..." he paused unsure of what to say "It was normal I guess" he continued moving everything in till they were done "Thanks for your help Naruto it usually takes forever" "its no problem I was passing by anyway" Ino lockes the shop door then turns to Naruto 'So where you headed" she asks curiously "I need to pick up some clothes for Shiro, wanna come along, your probably better at picking matching stuff then I am." Ino looked at him wide eyed for a moment before nodding "Yea sure".

The two blonds made their way toward the village center, theres was a shop Naruto knew to go to for kids clothes and he would have then put the Uzumaki crest on it, just like the one he wore on his back. "So Shiro huh, the little boy that was with you earlier I take it" Ino asks, Naruto nods "Yea, hes outgrown all the things he has, I probably should have done this alot sooner really" he laughs a little embarrased that it took him this long to actually go out and do this. Normally he would have brought Shiro along but the young boy wouldnt sit in the store for more then five minutes before throwing a fit about how boring it was and how he wanted to leave. "So is he like your son or something, I mean he looks like you, around the eyes anyway" Naruto shook his head. "No hes my cousin, his mother died two years ago when a biju attacked their village. I took him in shortly after" Ino looked at the ground, regretting her question "Oh I see, poor little guy" Naruto could only nod in agreement. They stopped infront of the shop, Naruto opened the door and let Ino in then followed in behind her, in truth it was his first time here, sure his old clothes were from here but he was never allowed inside, the third just got them from here and gave them to him.

The blond duo went through the racks, Naruto had taken out a mesh shirt, he knew Shiro always wanted one, he always talked about how cool it made Naruto look and he wanted one just like it. A small smile game to Naruto's faces thinking back on it. Ino soon joined him a blue and back jacket in his arms along with a pair of black shorts. She held them out to him "Will these work, he has black hair right, so they should look good on him" Naruto nodded "Yes he does, I think this will look great on him, thanks for your help Ino, your a life saver." Naruto walked up to the clerk and asked him to place the Uzumaki seal on the back, the clerk took the jacket and left the counter, naruto turned to Ino "The village has changed alot huh" he says his normal lively tone starting to return to his voice. Ino nodded "Yea it has, you know the villagers have been awaiting your return, its already speard like wildfire that your back" She walks up to the counter and leans up next to him "So how is everyone" he asks his gaze finding its way to the ceiling "Their ok. Shikamaru finally got up and became a jounin as well as Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and myself" "Oh is that right" Ino nodded "Neji and Tenten are married now, they have a baby girl named Hannah, she turns two next month" "Wow so they got together huh, must be nice, im happy for them" "Yea they arent the only ones, Lee got himself a girlfriend, shes about two years younger then us, I dont know how she puts up with him though, Kiba and Hinata got together about two years ago, and Shikamaru has something going on with Temari from Suna" Naruto sighs a small smile on his face "So Hinata and Kiba huh, thats good to hear" Ino looked up at him slightly confused "Oh? how so?" her voice was laced with a curious tone. "Its just after the incident with Pain, I wasnt sure how I would confront Hinata once I got back, it should be a little easier now" "Oh, yea that makes sence."

The clerk comes out with the clothes, Naruto pays him and puts the clothes in a sack before leaving the shop with Ino. "So how that your back, gonna try to hit it off with Sakura" she had a hint of slyness to her voice. Naruto just shook his head "No, over the last few years I realized alot of things, I dont deserve her after what ive done, besides I know that her heart, it always has and always will belong with Sasuke" Ino looked down the ground, it wasnt the answer she was expecting. His voice was so stern she could hear it, he had finally just given up on the pink hair medical ninja. "yea but hes out of the picture now, why not give it a shot" Naruto just shook his head "No, im content the way things are, I can say it now, I just loved her, plain and simple, nothing more and nothing less" "Naruto" Ino's voice was felt sorry for him, she could tell he had been through a lot since the war, what had time done to her bright and cheery friend, the one who never gave up, who fought with all he had, the man who stood tall no matter what the odds and was never afraid to speak his mind. Where was that Naruto, the one who stood before her now seemed beating and down, as if he had lost himself somewhere along the line, he was solmn, and so very distant. They stop infront of Sakura's apartment building "You wanna come up, I mean you should see Shiro in these and I bet Sakura wouldnt mind the visit" Ino nodded "Yea sure, I guess I can hang around for a bit".

The two blonds walked up the steps and into the apartment. Sakura was in the kitchen and Shiro was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of milk. "hey little guy im back" Shiro nearly jumpped out of seat, he ran straight to Naruto and wrapped him around his waist "Welcome back Naruto-nii!" The small boy looked up at Ino then at Naruto "whose your friend?" he asks in a small tone "this is Ino, she works at the flower shop remember" the boy put a finger to his chin then nodded "Yea" he gaves Ino a wave "Hello Ino-onee-chan" Ino smiled down at him, he was so cute with his messy black hair and familiar blue eyes. "Hi there Shiro" Naruto handed Shiro the bag of clothes "Why dont you go try these on for me" Shiro took the bag and ran off toward the bedroom. Soon after Sakura came around the conner "Oh hey Ino, I didnt know you where here to" Ino nodded walking over to join Sakura "Yea, I saw Naruto and town and he asked for my help, I just came along to see if I did a ok job" "With what" Shiro answered that question when he came custing out of the bedroom in his new clothes "These are so cool and their a perfect fit, awesome" his voice was full of excitement "thanks Naruto-Nii" he says in a warm down, Naruto shook his head "dont thank me, its Ino who picked them out" Shiro turned to Ino and bowed his head "Thank you I really like them" Ino only smiled "Sure its no problem, they look good on you Shiro" Sakura nodded in agreement "Yea they really do" she theb turned to Ino "Why dont you stay for dinner Ino, I havent seen you much lately and itll be fun with one more" Ino nodded "Sure but you have to let me help make it" Sakura smiled with a nod and the two made their way back into the kitchen. Naruto and Shiro took a seat on the couch. "So naruto-nii are you and Sakura-san really close" Shiro asks curiously "yea we used to be, im hoping we can be again to, she was a great friend to me, a very important person."

-(With Sakura and Ino)-

"So whats the deal forehead, its not like you to ask me to stay" Ino asks as he peels potatoes. Sakura sighs "I dont know, its just weird having Naruto here, I dont know why, I just kinda have this weird feeling" Ino nodded "I know what you mean, he seemed really different when we were walking earlier" Sakura turns on the stove and puts a pot of water on the boil. "He told me he was sorry" Sakura's voice was quiet "about what" Sakura stood there for a moment looking in the water "About now being able to keep his promise" Ino nodded her hear in understanding "I kinda figured as much, it seems like it still haunts him, having to kill Sasuke I mean" Ino didnt want to tell her about the talk she had with Naruto on their way here. "yea. Im not sure how to snap him out of it. In a battle like that he was kill or be killed, Naruto tried his best not to resort to that, but in the end, he had to do it" Sakura voice had started to shake "I wish I could have comforted Naruto back then, when he came back to us with Sasuke. I could tell he was in pain about it, I could see it in his face, but I didnt do anything" tears starting forming in Sakura's eyes "I stood their stupidly crying about Sasuke when Naruto was hurting far worse then I was." Ino walks over and puts her hand on Sakura's shoulder hoping to ease her nerves. "Sakura its ok, its in the past now" Sakura shook her head "It'll never be in the past, atleast not to Naruto, Sasuke almost killed him, I about lost them both, then like a idiot instead of being happy about atleast one of them returning to me, I started to cry over the death of a man who tried to destory everything I held close" Sakura wipes the tears from her eyes but soon new ones formed unable to stop.

"Sakura, im sure Naruto has put it behind him already, if he hadnt, he probably wouldnt have returned to the village" Ino didnt mean to sound harsh but it was the truth and they both knew that. "I know that, I know but" In her mind Sakura saw the scar, the one she had seen only once, the one close to Naruto's heart, the one that Sasuke gave him that night. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath, she straightened up then turned her attention to the now bowling water. "but what Sakura" Ino looked into Sakura's emralled eyes, trying to get her answer "its nothing never mind lets just get dinner ready" Ino nodded and returned her attention to the vegetables _'Sakura'_

-(20 minutes later)-

Ino walks out into the living room to see Naruto teaching Shiro the ninjutsu hand seals, the small boy had a smile on his face as he copied the hand signs the older blond had shown him. "Ok you two time to eat" Shiro looked up and nodded then both boys stood "Ino-onee-chan will you sit next to me" Shiro asks as they walking into the small dining room that was connected to the kitchen. Ino nodded "Sure why not" the boy ran to the table and got into his seat. "Smells great girls" naruto says taking the seat at the end of the table near Shiro. "Thanks, its nothing speacial though." Ino says taking her seat. Sakura was the last to sit. Naruto turned to Shiro who nodded and both boys put their hands together. "Ittatakimasu".


	5. Chapter 5: A state of confusion

Sakura places the last plate in the cabnet and dries her hands_ 'Its been a week since Naruto returned to the village, as of today Shiro is an offical citizen of Konoha and he will start his life in the academy tomorrow, Naruto and Ino are taking him to pick up some ninja tools and training equitment' _She sighs and walks out into the living room, she was surprised her house stayed as clean as it did with Naruto living there, then again she barely saw him, he and Shiro always took off somewhere early in the morning and didnt get back till around lunch, then Naruto would go off to help Ino at the flower shop, Inochi gave him a job there while he is waiting to be put back on the mission roster. Sakura sighs as she puts on her shoes, she had to get back to her work at the hospitial.

-(With Naruto and Shiro)-

Shiro runs down the street infront of Naruto, they were going to pick up Ino and grab some lunch before doing their shopping for the day. "Hurry hurry she'll be mad if were late" Shiro says in a eager tone "Yea yea im coming" Naruto laughs a little at the young boy, he couldnt believe the kids energy, even though he knew he used to be just like that. They finally arrive at the shop, Izumi was outside setting up the display "Hey Izumi-oba-chan" Shiro says running up to her, she smiles at him and ruffles his hair "Hello there Shiro-kun how are you today" "Im ok, I start school tomorrow" "I heard I bet your excited" "Yep" Naruto walks up to the duo "Hello , how are you?" "Im fine, Ino should be inside" Naruto nods and goes in Shiro following him. "Hey Ino-onee-chan were here" Shiro says running up to the counter where Ino was "I see that" She unties her apron and comes around the counter "You ready" Shiro nods taking her hand and pulls out with him out the door "Yep, im so excited, I get my own stuff" Naruto laughs following the two.

The trio walks down the road toward the region of the village that had shops with ninja tools, from kunai and shuriken, to scroll and katana's, they had it all. "So what all are you wanted to get today Shiro" Naruto asks, the boy thinks for a moment "Umm well Ill need kunai and shuriken" he starts "How about some gloves Shiro, I bet your tired of wearing a wrap around your hands" Ino points out, the boy nods "Yep and some gloves" He turns to Naruto and looks up at him "I want a thunder god kunai" he pleads, a semi-shocked look came to Naruto's face and Ino wore a confused expression on his face, she looked at Naruto "A thunder god kunai, whats that?" Naruto laughs a little "Its a custom made kunai used for the flying thunder god jutsu" Ino thought for a moment, she knew the name of that technique but how "its was the jutsu that gave the fourth his nic-name as the yellow flash" Naruto continues, Ino nods and then looks at Shiro "im sorry Shiro-kun but no one even knows that jutsu anymore, I dont think youll be able to get one of the kunai" She told him, Shiro looked up at her with a confused expression then turned to Naruto who only chuckled a little, the boy smiles and turns to Ino shaking his head "No theres one person who knows it, huh Naruto-nii" Naruto nods "Yep, and youll learn it someday but for now well hold off on the special kunai ok" Shiro nods and runs ahead of them. Ino looks up at Naruto "Who knows it? I thought that jutsu died with the fourth" Naruto grinned, it was his famous grin, it gave off the same feeling as back in the old days, brimming with confidence and pride, Ino couldnt help but take a little comfort in the familiar expression "I master the jutsu five years ago". Before she could reply Shiro yelled at them to hurry, he was already outside the ninja gear shop.

Naruto and Ino watch as Shiro runs around picking thinks out with the shop keeper, "He seems happy" Ino points out looking at Naruto who kept his eyes on Shiro a small smile on his face "Yea well this is his dream, hes taking the first step" "And what of your dream Naruto? Now that your back will you continue to chase it" Naruto nods "Yes I will, but I still have a long ways to go before im ready, I realized that awhile back" Ino nods then turns her attention to Shiro who was looking at holsters _'Its good to see he hasnt lost site of his dreams after all this time' _Naruto walks over to Shiro and helps him attach the holster he was having trouble with. Ino couldnt help but giggle seeing the embarrased blush on Shiro's face.

-(With Sakura)-

Sakura looks over the chart flipping through the papers her mind couldnt help but wonder no matter how much she didnt want it to. _'I wonder how the shopping is going' _a knock came to the door, Sakura turns "Come in", Tsunade walks into room, Sakura raises from her seat "Lady Tsunade" She notions for Sakura take her seat and sits across from her. "Is there something you need shisho?" Tsunade nods "Yes I came to ask you about Naruto actually" Sakura looks at her curiously "Does he seem different to you" A sad look came to the pink hair kunochi's face as she nods "Hes changed a lot, he seems to be pretty down if you ask me and I dont get why, hes not the same as I remember" Tsunade nods "I thought so, he asked me to put him off of mission for a little longer so I began to worry, it didnt sound like him" Sakura looks up at her with a bit of a shocked expression "Yea that it weird" "Has he said or done anything odd lately" she asks, Sakura nods "Yea, on his first day back we went to the grave's, in all the time Ive known Naruto its the first time ive seen him go there" "Oh and whose grave did he go to" Sakura leans back in his seat "He went to the fourth's grave" Tsunade smiles a bit "I see, what did he say" Sakura thought for a moment trying to remember "He just thanked him and the one barried next to him, then said something about the fourth's and Jiraiya-sama's dream" Tsunade stood and walks over to the window looking toward the stone faces "I see".

"What going on Lady Tsunade, why would he go to the fourths grave of all places" Sakura asks standing from her seat "The fourth or rather Namikaze Minato is Naruto's father, the one barried next to him, Kushina is his mother." Sakura looked down at the floor, she had her suspisions since her and Naruto's visit but it wasnt confirmed until now "But how does he know that, I dont understand" Tsunade turns to Sakura "When the seal was placed on Naruto all those years ago Minato sealed both he and Kushina mental energy inside Naruto so they could help him when the time came. Accourding to Naruto during the pain attack it was the fourth who surpressed the Kyuubi and resealed him, then during the war it was Kushina who helped him gain control over the Kyuubi's power." Sakura fell back in her seat, a look of disbeleif on her face "Sakura I ask that you dont make this public knowledge, Naruto was given his mouth name for a reason" Sakura could only nod "I should be going, dont work to hard Sakura and keep a eye on those two" with that Tsuande left the office. Sakura sighs and leans her head back looking at the ceiling. "Naruto what all had happened to you"?

-(With Naruto, Ino, and Shiro)-

"Come on is the meat done yet" Shiro asks looking at the meat grilling on the table "A little longer" Naruto tells him, he looks over at Ino "Didnt you say Shikamaru and Temari are coming" he asks, Ino nods "Yea I told him to meet us here, looks like hes running late, even considering how lazy he is, thats pretty rare." Naruto nods then looks toward the girl, and speak of the devil there was Shikamaru just walking in. Naruto gaves his hand to him "Hey Shikamaru over here. Shikamaru and Temari walk over and sit across from the trio "So you finally made it huh" Naruto teases "Does that mean we can eat" Shiro asks only to get a nod "Sure go ahead, but try not to eat so fast this time" Shiro nods and begins to picks meat and peppers from the grill.

"So it feel good to be back Naruto" Shikamaru asks "Yea its great being home" Naruto turns to Temari "How are things back in Suna" he asks, Temari smile "Its good, Gaara sends his best of course as well at Kira" Naruto smiles, he was glad, it seemed Kira was doing well, He takes some of the food from the grill and replaces the meat that had been removed "So Kira-kun is doing ok" Shiro asks, Temari nods "thats right, hes growing up fast just like you" Temari assures him, Ino looks between the three "Whose Kira" she asks after taking a drink of her tea "Hes just someone Naruto brought to Suna about five years ago, hes a genin of the sand now" Naruto smiles hearing Kira had become a shinobi already. "So Naruto have you heard from any of the others" temari asks. Naruto nods "I heard from Nina, shes in Kumo now and shes doing great, then there Touji, he became a chunnin in the last exam." Temari smiles at hearing two of the seven were doing well "So what about the other three" She asks curiously "I havent heard from them yet, I assume they are ok though, ive yet to hear otherwise" Ino looks at Shikamaru with a confused look "Do you know that their talking about" she asks, Shikamaru shakes his head "No idea, ide ask but find out may end up being more trouble then its worth."

The four of them eat as Shiro tells Temari about how he got new ninja tools and was starting in the academy tomorrow, excitement was obvious in the boys voice. He told them about how Naruto was teaching him to build and control his chakra. Ino seemed a bit surprised that he had started his training so early however Temari only said it was expected. "So you two have been hanging out a lot lately, is there something you should be telling us" Temari asks with a sly look in her eyes, Naruto laughs and Ino blushes "No were just friends, im helping at the flower shop till I get back on missions, its natural we see a lot of each other." Ino nodded in agreement not saying anything and Temari just sighed "You know Naruto you should think about getting a personal life, do you intend to stay single forever" Temari asks, Naruto laughs and ruffles shiro's hair "Im not sure, but I need to look after Shiro for now, thats all im worried about at the moment" Shiro smiles his chop sticks hanging out of his mouth. "So its for Shiro huh" Temari says in a sly tone "So Shiro-kun, what do you think about this" Shiro looks at her confused "what do you mean?" "Well he says in not going to get a girlfriend so he can take care of you, dont you think he should get one anyway" Shiro drops his chop sticks "Wait Naruto-nii I thought you and Ino-onee-chan were together" he says in a loud voice and shocked tone. Naruto falls off the bench seat and Ino's blush grew deeper "What would make you think that Shiro" Naruto asks "Well she always goes shoping with us, and she picked out my clothes for me, and you are almost always together, that why I call her onee-chan". Naruto sighs and stands up brushing off his pants, Temari was laughing barely able to breath, Shikamaru being his usual self just sat back and thinking about how pointless and troublesome this conversation was.

"No Shiro me and Ino are just good friends ok" Naruto tells him, the boy looks between the blonds in question. "So does that mean Ino-onee-chan can be my girlfriend" Naruto falls over again and Temari was laughing so hard now her face was turning red "Im sorry Shiro but your a little young for me" Ino tells him, Shiro gets a depressed expression and looks at the table "So does that mean your got going to be part of our family anymore" Shiro asks. Naruto gets up and takes his seat. He places his hand on Shiro's head "hey come on little guy its not like anything is gonna change" He tells the boy trying to cheer him up, Naruto kind of understood where he was coming from, he whad been wondering why Shiro was getting so close to Ino, now it all made sence. Ino places her hand on Shiro's shoulder "Yea Shiro, its not like im going anywhere just because you understand that me and Naruto arent together" Shiro looks up at her and shakes his head "No thats not true, what if you go away and dont come back" Naruto sighs "Listen Shiro, things with me and Ino arent like your parents ok, sure we arent together but we arent part right Ino?" Naruto looks up at her a pleading look in his eyes as if to tell her to just agree and he would explain later, Ino nods "Thats right, so dont worry Shiro" The boy nods "Ok I understand" He takes a drink of his juice and begins to eat again, by this time Temari has calmed herself down and begun to eat. The rest of the meal went off without a hitch.


	6. Chapter 6: Please Naruto

Shiro was the first one to burst through the door tonight, Naruto was behind him with two bags in hand "Shiro calm down a bit" Naruto says following the boy back into the bedroom and setting the bags on the floor. "Go ahead and take your bath Shiro" the young boys nods as makes his way into the bathroom. Naruto made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch leaning back he looks at the ceiling. He hears the door open and watches as Sakura comes in. "Hey" he says as his gaze returns to the ceiling. "Hey, how did the shopping go?" Sakura takes a seat on the chair across from the couch "It went alright, he had fun". Naruto turns his attention to Sakura "How were things at the hospital" he asks. "Everything's ok, Kakashi came in today, he overused the sharingun again" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle about this, Kakashi hadn't changed. "Hey Naruto" Sakura's voice was quiet, just loud enough for him to hear, he could tell something was on her mind. "After Shiro goes to sleep, is it ok if I talk to you about something" Naruto nods "Yea sure".

-(One hour later)-

The night had went along smoothly, Shiro had shown Sakura all his new ninja tools and they just had ramen brought in from Ichiraku's for dinner. Naruto had just laid Shiro down for bed, and just like Naruto he complained about not being tried but within three minutes of laying down he was out like a light. Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she remembered the arguments with Naruto about his sleep habits on missions. Naruto goes into the living room and takes a seat next to Sakura. "So what did you want to talk about". He asks her as he leans back into the couch making himself comfortable.

"I want you to show me your scar" Her voice was shaky, she had been thinking all day about how to get him to open up to her, how to make him not seem so distant, the first thing she felt she needed to do was accept that she caused him pain, if she continued to dwell on it, things wouldn't change, how could she help Naruto if she was hung up on her own selfish regrets. "Why" he asks, his voice seemed cold, not a voice that anyone was used to coming from the blond. "Its just, well I" she couldn't think of a way to word it "I just feel I need to see it that's all" Naruto sighs as he raises from the couch "Im not trying to offend you or anything Naruto" He nods "I know" he unzips his jacket and lays in on the couch, Sakura watches closely as he removes his mesh shirt, his tan skin revealing itself. Naruto sets the shirt by his jacket.

Sakura stands up and places her hand on the scar, his skin was so warm, the muscles were toned perfectly, she had seen him without his shirt many times as they grew up but this time was different, she had to keep her eyes from wondering "this scar, Sasuke gave it to you, how?" she asks, Naruto sighs "the chidori current" he answers simply. Sakura runs her fingertips over the wounded skin "Naruto" her voice was shaky again "Yea?" his response seemed so simple "Im sorry" tears started to form in Sakura's eyes, she tried to fight them, to hold them back, she wanted to be there for Naruto, to help him forget, she shouldn't be the one crying. Naruto shook his head "You shouldn't be" She looks up at him "Yes I should, its my fault you got this scar, you only chased after Sasuke because of the promise you made to me".

Naruto raised his hands and gently wipes the tears from Sakura's eyes then shook his head, the soft look in his eyes, the gentle blue from Sakura's memories, _'Even if only for this split moment, he's the Naruto that I remember' _"Sakura-chan, I dont blame this scar on you, I got this scar to protect you and i'de do it over and over again if it meant you were safe" Sakura pressed herself against his chest wrapping her arms around him, he put a arm around her and gently stroked her hair with is other hand. "Naruto can I ask a favor of you" he nodded "Sure Sakura, anything, just ask" She took a deep breathe "Please stop apologizing and blaming yourself about Sasuke, it wasn't your fault, I cant stand to watch you tare yourself up over it." Naruto didn't respond, she looks up at his face, at first she thought she was imagining things, it looked like he was crying, she couldn't believe it till she felt a wet drop hit her face. She moves her arms up and wraps them around his neck. "Ive never blamed you Naruto, not once, before when you came back I couldnt tell you how I felt but will you listen so I can tell you now" Naruto only nodded.

"I was happy that at least you came back to me alive" she started "I couldn't bare the idea of losing both of you, I knew I couldn't help, that it would be left up to you two and that in the end I would have to accept that, but Naruto when it set in that you could have died, that I could have lost you for good, Sasuke was the last things on my mind and in my heart" Naruto stayed quite, unsure of what to say "When it set in I began to thinking about a lot of things, about how I would have to go every day without seeing your smile, hearing your voice, without seeing you run up to me seeming as if you didn't have a care in the world when in reality you carried it on your shoulders. I about lost you so many times but you always pulled through so I began to fool myself into thinking you were invincible, that nothing could take you down" she cupped his cheek in her hand "But when you came back to us that day, that Naruto wasn't the one I saw, I had never seen you look so defeated, you had won the fight, you were alive and safe, you looked as if you had lost. Naruto I never want to see that look in your eyes again." Sakura wiped some of the tears away.

Naruto shook his head "I refuse to forget" his voice held that cold tone again. "I broke my promise to you and Itachi. I killed him and continued to live myself, that wasn't supposed to happen" Naruto took a step back "Thank you for you concern Sakura but this is something I have put upon myself, I will carry the burden and the shame." With that Naruto left the apartment, he didn't even put a top on, he just left. Sakura feel to her knee's, crying harder and harder. After a few minutes she looked up to see Shiro standing in the entry way from the hall. He walked over to Sakura and puts his arms around her neck pulling her into a hug "Its ok Sakura-san, Naruto-nii will understand." Sakura put her arms around the small boy, unable to say a word.


	7. Chapter 7: That kind of man

Naruto walked down the dimly lit road, a bit of a chill in the air as it hit his bare skin. "Hey Kyuubi, what do you think about all this" Naruto asks in his mind, he and the Kyuubi had come to terms during the fight with Sasuke, they finally realized they lived together and they died together and no twist if fate would change that.

"In truth kid, I think shes right and you should forget it already" Kyuubi's voice echoed in Naruto's mind. Naruto sighed, looks like everyone wanted him to just move on, like it was nothing. They didnt know what he had been through, he had to kill the man he considered both a friend and a brother, he had to carry the dead and cold body back to the woman who loved him, he broke his promise to the girl he loved and the man who helpped him find himself.

Naruto kicks a small stone hearing it bounce along the hard street. "N...Naruto-kun" a small voice called out his name, he turned to see Hinata and Kiba a few feet behind him. He hadnt seen them she he got back. He put on a small smile and gave them a slight wave "Hey". They two walks up to Naruto, Kiba was the first to speak "So you finally show up huh, took you long enough" naruto chuckles a bit "Yea sorry about that, just had some things to do" Hinata watched the two of them bicker for a moment before speaking up "Kiba-kun do you mind if Naruto walks me home instead, I need to speak with him about something" Kiba nodded, he understood the two of them had some things they needed to talk out, Hinata had come out of her shell in the years Naruto was away "Sure, ill see you tomorrow ok" with that Kiba was off.

Naruto looks down at Hinata with a confused look "What did you want to talk about" he asks a half smile on his face. "You can stop faking it" Hinata voice was direct, not something Naruto was used to coming from her.

"How did you know" he asks

"I know your traits better then anyone, it comes from watching you as long as I did"

Naruto sighed "You know, I spent a good amount of time perfecting this mask of mine and yet you see through it so easily"

Hinata couldnt help but laugh a little "Yes well, lets just say I have a good grip on you are behind it"

"So what did you want to talk about" he asks

"Whats bothering you really, I didnt think I would see that mask of your once you came home" she admitted.

"Then thats makes two of us because I didnt think ide come home" he starts walking down the street toward the Hyuga compound. He knew there was no way she could have moved, she was the next head of the Hyuga family after all. Hinata walks because him keeping pace. "So"?

Naruto sighs "Hey Hinata what do you think of me? Now that the war is over I mean"

Hinata thinks for a moment "I think your still a great man Naruto, and i will continue to think so, even if it may not seem like it I know you havent givin up, its not like you" she smiles up at him "I never give up and I dont back down, I refuse go back on my word, because that my nindo" she says to him, she could see the small but real smile come to his face. "My nindo huh" his voice was quiet.

"Hinata what if I wasnt such a great man"? His smile was replaced by a serious expression. She looks at him curiously "what do you mean"

"Hinata why doesnt anyone see that im a murderer, I killed my best friend and because of me thousands of shinobi died, how can no one blame me"

Hinata sighs and stop walking and takes hold of his wrist to stop him "We dont see that because its not true" she says bluntly she looks up into his face her pale eyes fixed on his deep blue ones "We dont see a murder or anything like that, we see the man who stopped the biggest treat to the shinobi world, we see the man who saved this village, we do not see the man who caused a war, we see the man who stopped it and saved so many people" Naruto had a shocked expression on his face "We dont see the man who killed his best friend, we see the man who saved the entire leaf village from distruction a third time." she finishes.

The rest of the walk was a quite one. "Hinata what you said before, if that really how you see me" he asks finally as they stand outside the gates of the compound.

She nodded "Yes it is, its how I and many other see you, including Sakura" Naruto's head popped up at this and looked at her "Shes really worried about you Naruto, you should take that to heart" she put a hand on his cheek and smiled up at him "I think its about time I let her watch you and moved on myself, Naruto be sure to show her the great man that you showed me for all those years" with that she hurried inside the gate. Naruto stood there for a moment before looking at the compound, he smiles a little and bows his head "thank you Hinata".

-(With Sakura)-

Sakura was sitting on the couch, Shiro's head in her lap the little boy fast asleep. _'What am I supposed to say to him when he gets back' _Sakura's mind had been wondering about this question since Shiro had fallen asleep. They boy comforted her the best her could and it was cute watching him try. After she had calmed down she got him a glass of warm milk and a few minutes later he she out again. She pet the boys soft hair as she thought, unsure of herself but knowing she needed to try.

-(With Ino)-

Ino sits back in her couch a cup of warm green tea in hand. She had a long night at her parents place helpping with flower orders, there seemed to be a lot of them lately. The quite of her apartment was interrupted with a knock on the door. A confused look come to her face as she got up and walks to the door _'Who would be coming over so late' _She openned the door to see Naruto standing there, no shirt on and a oddly nervous expression on his face. She didnt ask anything she just stepped out of the way and let him in. He walks inside and takes a seat on the couch as Ino goes into the kitchen and makes him a cup of warm tea. She sets it infront of him before retaking her seat. "That should warm you up" he smiles a little and nods "Thanks".

"You know if you walk around like that you sure to catch a cold"

Naruto chuckled as he picked up the cup "Sorry, I wasnt thinking" he takes a drink of the tea, it really did warm him up.

"So what happened, its rare to have vistors this late, not that I mind, its just a bit odd"

Naruto sighs and sits down his cup "Lets just say its been a long night, I dont really want to go into detail right now"

Ino nodded, she learned that sometimes it better to let people sort things out of their own, Naruto was one of those people, he learned and sorted things out in his own specail way and it didnt matter what she said if he wasnt asking for her advice then she knew he wouldnt listen.

"So I take it you were walking around the village shirtless for awhile and ended up here" she asks, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Yea sorry, like I said I wasnt thinking"

"Hey I dont mind openning the door to a good looking guy with no shirt on" she teases, Naruto couldnt help but laughs a little.

He took another drink of his tea "So im good looking now huh" Ino shrugged "Maybe, depends on my mood"

"Oh and whats your mood now" he teased, the two had taken to joking arond like this, it seemed to help Naruto calm down and she didnt mind the attention. She jokingly looks him over then her eyes stop on the scar near his heart. She sets the cup down and reaches out touching the torn skin. Naruto couldnt help but twitch a bit, the sudden warmth of her hand on his skin felt good but it surprised him.

"Naruto how long has this scar been here" she asks, Naruto sighs "Since the fight with Sasuke six years ago" he admits, _'Whats with everyone and this scar'. _Ino runs her fingers over the scar thinking back on her conversation with Sakura, _'So this is what she meant huh' _she thought before looking up at him. She removes her hand and sits back into her seat, decided it was probably a topic she should avoid.

"So I take it your crashing here tonight" she asks

"If you dont mind"

She pretends to think for a moment "Oh I dont know whats in it for me"

"What do you want"

"Keep me company till I fall asleep and ill call it even" she teases, he nods

"I think I can do that".

-( One hour later)-

Ino had her head on Naruto's lap, he was telling her about the time Shiro first met Gamakichi and she had to admit it was actually pretty funny. It was nice hearing him talk about him travels and she learned a lot about him just by listening, when they were growing up she never gave him a second glance but now here she was laying in his lap and she couldnt think of a single place she would rather be or a person she would rather be with.

"Shiro ended up spending the day playing with him in the lake that entire day" Naruto finished, the smile on his face was honest just as everyone remembered. "You know Naruto you sound like a father with the way you talk about Shiro"

Naruto laughs rubbing the back of his neck "You think so huh"

She nods "Yea and I must say its kinda cute"

The blush on Naruto's face made her laugh, his face was always so honest when it was just the two of them, though it didnt happen enough for her taste. Ino let out a small yawn and Naruto chuckled "Finally getting tired huh" he jokes. "Maybe you should get to bed" '

Ino shook her head "Nope im sleeping right here, I got a nice warm body pillow right here"

"So im a pillow now huh"

"Yep and it your not carful youll become a full bed"

"Oh yea how so" he teased thinking she wouldnt do anything, and of course Ino going against Naruto thought pushed him down and crawled ontop of him laying her head on his chest, her body traced over his. "Just like this" she teased back.

"your not seriously gonna sleep like this are you" He asks

"Yep, you got a problem with that"

A blush came to Naruto's face even though he tried to hide it. "No its fine, just curious is all"

After about fifteen minutes of playing teasing both of them were tired, Ino already had her eyes closed and Naruto had a hard time keeping his open. "good night Naruto" her voice was soft and quite "night" with that the two blonds fell asleep on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8: Forgive not Forget

Shiro runs down the road waving bye to Sakura as he goes to the academy. Naruto hadnt shown up last night and Sakura was beginning to worry. She decided the best thing to do was look for him, she doughted he left the village without Shiro so he had to be arround here somewhere. _'Did I upset you that much Naruto' _she asked herself walking through the village, he wasnt at Ichiraku's, the training grounds, or the stone faceses. She was beginning to worry now, she didnt know many other places he would go, she checked the graveyard and the KIA momument, he was nowhere to be found. She walked down the road toward the hokages office hoping maybe Tsunade knew where he was. "Oh Sakura, its rare to see you on this side of town" Sakura turns to see Izumi, Ino's mom, outside the flower shop.

"Yea well, im looking for someone"

Izumi sat down the plant she was hold "I see, who are you looking for" she asks

"Naruto actually, he took off last night and I cant find him"

"Hmm, that is strange of him, he hasnt come in today either, I would ask Ino but she isnt here"

Thats when it hit her, she would go ask Ino if she had seen Naruto, the two had been close lately maybe she would know. "Thanks ill go ask her" with that Sakura ran toward Ino's apartment.

After about ten minutes of running Sakura found herself outside Ino's door. She knocked, no answer, she knocked again a bit louder this time. _'Is she not home' _she questions before hearing a groggy-moan. "come in" Ino's eyes were barely open as she spoke, and she still hadnt gotten off of the sleeping Naruto who had his arm arond her lower waist. She looked to the door as Sakura stepped in.

Sakura stood there looking at the two, a shocked and confused look on her face. _'Why is Ino ontop of Naruto and why is he topless, wait , he didnt grab his shirt before he left, well that answers that, but still what is he doing here and why is Ino ontop of him' _Sakura takes a few steps closer still keeping a fair amount of distance from them. "Should I leave" she asks, Ino looks at her confused to a moment then looks down at Naruto. She chuckles a bit as she slowly gets off of him trying not to wake him "No your fine"

Ino nods for Sakura to follow her into the kitchen. "What happened last night Sakura" Ino asks as she fills her kettle with water to make some coffee.

"What do you mean" Sakura asks leaning up again the counter watching Ino

"I mean its rare for Naruto to show up at my place, shirtless, and ask to stay the night"

Sakura sighs, she couldnt hide it, anyone would be currious "I asked him about his scar"

"I somehow get the feeling thats not all"

Sakura shook her head "I told him to let go of the past with Sasuke, I tried to get him to forget about the promise, but he got mad saying he could never forget and left"

Ino sighs as she takes down to coffee mugs "Figures as much, I was starting to wonder since he didnt tell me what happened"

Sakura looks at Ino with a confused look "Did you two..." she didnt want to finish her own sentence

Ino shook her head "No we didnt, we just talked is all, nothing happened, clothes stayed on and lips stayed to ourselves"

Sakura let out a sigh of relief "thats good to hear"

"Why's that, I mean its not like you two are together or anything"

The sentence hit Sakura pretty hard, sure the two lived together but they werent a couple, what right did she have to judge who he got with? "I know that, but still"

"calm down forehead I know you have a thing for me"

"Its not like that"

"You cant lie to me about it, dont worry I understand, hes a catch, and you better get him before someone else does"

Sakura's gaze went to the floor "Easier said then done, he doesnt seem interested in me anymore"

Ino hands Sakura a not finished cup of coffee "He loves you Sakura, that will never change"

"How do you know"

"He told me, he said he simpily loves you, nothing more and nothing less" Ino takes a sip of her coffee.

"Then why is he acting this way, I dont get it"

Ino sighs "Its simple, he believes that he took away your dreams, you were all about Sasuke growing up, Naruto knew that and when he killed Sasuke he gave up on trying to be with you" she explains before taking another sip.

Sakura sips at her coffee "So how am i supposed to make him realize my feelings" she asks, as much as she hated asking advice from Ino, there was no one else she could turn to.

"Thats something you need to figure out on your own" Ino heard the sigh escape Sakura's lips.

"Listen Sakura, im not going to tell you how to solve this problem and mainly because I dont know myself, but I think you should start but taking in what Naruto said"

Sakura looks at her platinum blond friend with a confused look "What do you mean"

"He said he could never forget, and he doesnt need to, what he needs to do is forgive himself"

Sakura nodded, it made sence, she wasnt sure why she hadnt thought of it that way, "Somehow you need to get him to forgive himself, then work up from there"

"Yea I guess your right, I cant expect him to forget about it"

Ino nods and takes another sip of her coffee "While your here I guess I can offer you up a little bit of extra advice, if I were you ide do it quickly"

Sakura looked her head krocked a little "Why's that"

"Well think about it Sakura, he is the man who saved Konoha, he ended the war, and he is a shoe in for the next hokage, I can tell you that if you dont move fast youll miss your chance, a guy like that doesnt stay single long"

Sakura nods, she knew how great of a guy Naruto was and even if she didnt want to admit it, other girls will go after him. Sakura finishes her coffee. "I should get going, I need to get to the hospitial." with that the two girls walk into the living room, Sakura opens the door then turns back to Ino "Thanks for your help"

Ino nods giving her a small wave "Dont worry about it, just dont let him stay like this forever and well call it even" Sakura nods and leaves the apartment and Ino looks back down at Naruto _'Make's me wish I could go back and make him fall for me instead' _She smiles to herself as she watches the raising and falling of Naruto chest, he slept so peacefully.


End file.
